An Alternate Ending
by HighWay2Expression
Summary: An alternate ending to the popular novel "Frankenstein"


Victor quietly wrote in his pad. He balanced it on the rail of the ship's terrace. Elizabeth walked toward the terrace and stood beside him. He turned toward her and handed her a single white rose. She was speechless but Victor knew her thoughts. She needed no words. They embraced each other. The sun was setting.  
"Victor, dear, you look quite tired. Won't you come to bed?" Elizabeth asked as he held her in his arms. "No, I am fine. I must finish these notes. You go and rest your head. I will be with you shortly," He replied.  
"Alright then, but do promise that you will retire soon. I love you," She said as she kissed him tenderly on his lips. "I promise, my love," he agreed. He smiled at her as she turned and headed toward her room; her night gown sweeping the floor and her fingers laced around the rose. So caught up in her beauty, he forgot for a moment about all the things that had previously plagued his mind. He looked out at the water. 'I finally have her. I finally possess what I have wanted all along- My dearest Elizabeth,' he thought. He again stared out at the waves. "It's so beautiful," he said to himself. He then forced his attention back to his work. Victor made his way to a chair and sat down. He continued to write his love song to Elizabeth.  
"My heavenly angel,  
The one I hold most dear,  
Don't be afraid,  
For I am near,  
The heavens rejoice  
With every step you take  
My life, my love, my only  
Soul mate."  
  
Victor closed his eyes. 'I will only rest my eyes for a moment,' he thought, then dosed off. It was not much longer before his sleep was interrupted by an ear-shattering scream. 1000 thoughts flooded his mind at once. He grabbed his knife and gun. Victor ran down the halls as the sorrowful screams and images of his friends and family returned to his memory. The chilling words "I will join you on your wedding night" came back to him. Now realizing what the monster meant, he gained speed but it seemed as if the hallway would never end. He passed each door, counting down the numbers posted on them. He anticipated the one that imprisoned the one who held his heart. "50.45.20.11.9." Victor was finally near number six as another heart-wrenching scream came from the room. He finally approached the open door. He loosely dropped his weapons in the door way as he made his way toward the most horrific sight his cursed eyes had ever beheld.  
There lay Elizabeth, lifeless and cold. She lay on a bed of red rose petals. Victor crept toward the insensible being that had once been his sole comfort in life. Her complexion was as white as snow and her lips were tinted blue. In her hands was the single white rose he had given her. Victor tenderly loosened Elizabeth's loose grip on the flower. He then witnessed the ultimate mockery of their love. On the petal was a blood- stained kiss print. There was a message attached. He opened it. "She wanted roses on her wedding night," It read. "She got her wish." A chilling voice said from behind. Victor looked at the dark finger prints on Elizabeth's neck. As he looked, he could feel the monster's cold fingers closing in on his neck. He breathed his last breath and fell to his knees. The monster laid Victor next to his wife. In the morning, others on the boat discovered them side by side, both their hands laced around a single white rose.  
Victor woke up in a cold sweat. Remembering his dream, he rushed to the room. Elizabeth was gone. He collapsed near the open window and wept. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Depart from me you wretched demon! You miserable fiend! Why can't you just leave me hear to die?" he snapped. "Victor, it is I, Elizabeth!" she reassured him.  
"Elizabeth?" he cried as he turned to see if it really was her. He saw it was true and embraced her. "Yes, for whom else would I be?" she laughed caringly. Victor looked at her with the most sorrowful yet sweet expression she had ever seen. "Victor," her voice grew concerned. "What is the matter?" Victor took her hand. "There are many things that I must tell you," he said and led her to the terrace.  
They sat down and he told her his story, from the beginning to the end, not leaving out one detail. When he finished, he broke down and started to weep. Elizabeth took victor in her arms and consoled him. She did not turn away in disgust as he thought she would. Instead she held him and whispered sweetly in his ear.  
"My Victor,  
The one I hold most dear,  
Don't be afraid  
For I am near  
The heavens rejoice  
With every step you take  
My life, my love,  
The one who makes my heart break."  
  
That night, Victor returned to the deck. Elizabeth was alone in her room. She was brushing her hair as an icy hand met hers. "Victor, you must warm up or you will catch a - "She slowly turned around and saw the monster. Dropping her brush, she fearfully backed up. The monster came toward her.  
It spoke. "You know not who I am, or the anguish I possess. The one you call your beloved has unlawfully sentenced me to shame. Now I shall return the favor. For his crimes, you will pay!" He reached up to grab her neck but was interrupted by her reply.  
"Stop!" she said. "I know who you are. You are my husband's creation, the unfortunate soul who so tenderly reached out for love but was shunned because of your outward appearance. Your goodness was repaid with evil. Please restrain yourself from avenging yourself with your own hands! Do you recall from Biblical records a woman named Abigail? Her husband was foolish, and his lack of wisdom was about to bring the downfall of his entire household. But Abigail came forth to David, the one Nabal had wronged. She presented what Nabal had withheld. Their meeting and ours our much alike! I, as Abigail, and you as David, stand before each other. One intending on the spilling of blood to avenge their troubles, the other lovingly intending to stop the other from doing so! I cannot offer you physical gifts, but do not hold that against me! All I have to offer is kindness, as you have not been shown before. Hear your maid servant's plea, and do not let it be dismissed!"  
The monster's yellow eyes met with Elizabeth's blue. He lowered his arm as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Your kindness will not go unrewarded. You have given me the only thing I have wanted for so long. You looked at me as a person, and not as a fiend. Until this point, no one has compared me to anything but Satan or his advisors. But you, who look at me with kindness and not disgust, compare me to one of the most beautiful and good creatures to walk this planet- A king! May you be blessed for your kindness and for keeping me from further bloodshed. Otherwise, no one on this ship would be alive by daybreak! You have shown me that mankind is not all evil, only misled by what they see. I only wish that you had met me sooner, before I had shed the blood of the others. Because of your words, I will spare your life. However, you must come with me to convince the others like you that I am not evil. This is my one request."  
After a long moment of silence, Elizabeth spoke. Moved by compassion, she agreed. "I will do as you have asked, however, only if you meet my requests," she bargained.  
"Name them," he said. "My only requests are these: One- That your wrath will not cause the shedding of anymore blood. Two- that if I should perish, you will stay true to your good nature. Three- that I may say good-bye to the one I love. And the last- That I may return after our journey is complete. Do you agree?" "Yes," He said. "Now go, and go quickly."  
It was now day break. Elizabeth went out to the deck where Victor was. "Hello my love," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?" She leaned forward and put her finger on his lips. "Hush," she said. "For these are my last words to you. For now I must depart from you for a little while, though it will seem like an eternity. I must go in a moment, so listen to what I have to say. You need not know why I leave you, but this is my promise to you. I will return to thee, and then we may live the rest of our lives together. Now do not speak. This is my last kiss." And with that she gave him a brief but compassionate kiss.  
The monster then came into sight. The both looked in surprise. Victor started to rise but Elizabeth hindered him.  
"Again your words move me to reconsider my actions. Because you had compassion, I will have compassion on you. Elizabeth, my only friend, I am leaving alone. You deserve happiness with your beloved, though he does not. However, I still will keep my promises to you. Farewell, for the last time. I will not forget you!"  
Elizabeth approached him. She touched his face and kissed his cheek. "You are really a good being after all," she said. Victor was glued to his chair. With that, the monster fled.  
  
"Victor! Victor! Wake up!" a rough voice called. "Father?" Victor cried.  
"Son! Come quick! William is reading his first book!" "William?" He shot up and ran to the living room. There his entire family- His mother, father, Ernest, Henry and Elizabeth were crowded around young William as he read. Victor was so overjoyed that he collapsed into his chair. He pinched himself. "It's not a dream! You're all alive! You are all alive!" he rejoiced.  
"Of course Victor! Now come hear your brother read!" his mother said. "By the way, are you feeling alright?" Henry asked. "I'm fine now." He said as he took another look at them all. "Everything is fine."  
  
The End 


End file.
